


Andrea’s on Her Mind, Always

by LadyWithaQuill



Category: DWP - Fandom, Mirandy - Fandom, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Masturbation, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWithaQuill/pseuds/LadyWithaQuill
Summary: Miranda can't stop thinking of Andy, neither does she have the guts to ask her on a date.To ease the lust and thoughts, she hires a sex worker that looks just like Andy.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	Andrea’s on Her Mind, Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadyLadies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyLadies/gifts).



> I owe nothing and I don't sell any fanfiction I write.  
> Copyright infringement not intended. Written purely for fun and for the sake of the fandom.
> 
> Thank you for reading♥

Miranda stared at the headlines of one of the local newspapers. ‘Mr. Priestly #3 is on his way out.’ She stopped reading the article at ‘yet another divorce.’ She chucked it aside. Rupert Murdoch should cut her a check for all the papers she sold for him.  


She eyed the phone on the nightstand. She picked it up, tapping it against her chin.  


Andrea with her big brown doe eyes played in her mind’s eye.  


Miranda had the agency’s number on speed dial. Just a long press and the number dialed automatically.  


They answered after one ring.  


“Hello, yes. Is Bambi available for tonight?”  


The Silk and Spice escort agency confirmed.  


“I want her to be here at 9 pm sharp. And again, extreme confidentiality required.”  


After the agency confirmed her address and payment, Miranda hung up.  


This would be the fourth night in a row that Bambi visited Miranda’s townhouse. If only she knew years ago that she was a lesbian, she never would’ve married. Those men were only after her money and fame. The Priestly name opened many doors for them. They only brought her unhappiness except for the twin’s dad, her second husband. She couldn’t imagine her life without Caroline and Cassidy. Her girls meant the world and more to her.  


A knock on the door broke Miranda’s train of thought.  


She checked her wristwatch. It was 9 pm.  


She leaned over the balcony. “Sophie, could you get the door and sent her to the en suite in the west wing,” she called out.  


Miranda rushed back into her room.  


She splashed her face with cold water. After drying, she refreshed her makeup.  


She pulled back her shoulders, gave a half-smile before she made her way to the west-wing.  


Miranda pushed the door open with her index finger.  


There she was, in a see-through negligée with her long brown hair draped over her shoulders barely covering her breasts. Bambi was lying on her side on the king-size bed. Her head rested on her hand. Her big brown eyes gazed at Miranda when she entered the room.  


“Well hi there, sexy.”  


Miranda pursed her lips. “Don’t call me that.”  


Bambi sat upright. “What do you desire from me today, Ms. Priestly?” She didn’t quite sound like Andrea, but the looks, oh the looks. They might as well be twins.  


“Miranda, please.”  


“I’m sorry. I will call you Miranda from now on.”  


Not only was the voice not similar to Andrea’s but the intellect was missing as well. Andrea was intelligent. A smart girl, woman.  


“The same as the other nights, Bambi.” Miranda turned away. She headed over to a chair in the corner. “I’ll be watching from here, as before.”  


“Why do I have to play with myself every time?”  


Miranda rolled her eyes. “Please bore someone else with your questions. Do you want the money or not?”  


Bambi nodded before she started her usual routine to arouse her client before touching herself.  


Miranda’s lips parted when her breath sped up as she watched Bambi’s fingers caressing the wet swollen clit.  


As agreed, Bambi would call out Miranda’s name as soon as she reached her orgasm.  


Miranda closed her eyes when her name echoed through the room. If it only was Andrea who called out her name right now.  


How would she ever ask her out to dinner, on a date?  


The mighty Miranda Priestly was scared of asking a young pretty woman out on a date.  


The editor-in-chief of Runway didn’t even have the guts to ask Andrea out for a mere coffee.  


Miranda’s eyes fluttered open when a tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality.  


Bambi stood in front of her, fully dressed. “Is there anything else, Miranda?”  


“That’s all.”  


After Bambi took the cash from the dresser, the same place where it was the previous three nights, she asked, “Can I automatically book you for tomorrow night?”  


Miranda shook her head before she motioned with both hands for Bambi to leave.  


After a soft click of a door closing, Miranda stood up from the chair. She glanced at the bed with the disarray of sheets before heading back to her room.  


~The End~


End file.
